The day music...
by Misato Kiki Inverse
Summary: Attempt of serious plot. Basara is in his eternal search, with Mylene just in his heels (poor Gamlin trying to catch up). Guess it is comedy too.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Macross 7 fanfiction. No profit is made by author.

Macross 7 and all characters are Haruhiko Mikimoto (original character design), Bandai, Big West, FiX, and Manga Entertainment's copyright.

When: put it after Dynamite and after everything I've already wrote, OK?

How many chapters: only this and the next: 2 (two chapters) only, hehe...

But that feeling didn't pass out. It was there yet... burning and alive. Throbing in the heart.

_To see him go away turned it worse. Was she upset? Frustrated? Somehow it was true: she was upset. She was frustrated. But if she catched him, it would be more frustrating. She wanted something but didn't know how to name it yet._

_**What is he doing now? When I think I've started to undertand you Basara Nekki, you mess everything up again! Why you have go away so hastily? Without even stopping to speak to us?**_

**So I ran away again. Do you think that is cowardice? Sure, dude... but then you would be right again. I ran away because they don't know to run away from me first. I'm a cage and prisioner at the same time you know? Heh, no you do not. Pal, it's true I'm searching for something and hate to be restrained. But I hate people around me, restrained by me as well. And restraining me doing so... I guess Mylene would say I'm selfish... yep! She is right. But again... wrong.**

The Universe don't have boundaries. As well the imagination. Don't try to do it, unless you are prepared for the consequences...

_Misato Kiki Inverse presents:_  
**The day music... - part I**

- Wow! It's sure something different, heh.

It was only three hours ago he arrived there. Sure it had some familiar settings. Ocens and land patterns, an interesting shade of blue for the sky (he could breathe there, after all).

But even then, it was strange. Strange, not alien. He was born in a planet, but even then his generation was more used to galactic travels than anybody in the past. He was used to alien things. And alien beings.

But it was the first time that happened.

Only three hours. Mylene would not believe that was possible since his voice failed him. But Basara was frustrated. And bit angry.

- Listen to my song! - yelled him.

They listened as asked. But much for Basara's distress, their eyes were empty. No fear, no amusement, no annoyment, no anger, no curiosity, absolutely nothing! Only their eyes and emptiness.

- How come? - Basara asked himself.

Yes, how come?

Everytime in the past he was somehow able to reach people's emotions through his music. Even if they were not able to understand him, that something was there: contact!

- Let's try something different - Basara spoke to himself.

He watched the strange beings. If he could understand what they had in their minds, perhaps he could find the answer.

Oh... How do they look like? Sorry to not describe them before.

At first glance, I could say they were nice to look at. Their bodies were slim and they walked in two feet as us. No fur, thanks! All of them were wearing a kind of dress, very soft and confortable to touch, with dark to gray colors. Don't look at me! it's their fashion after all.

Well you didn't think he was addressing an ameba, did you? Sure some so-called not-intelligent-animals could be reached by his song as well. Dogs, cats, Guvavas, Mylenes... (I'm joking, man!) you know. But he tried to reach up the inteligent lifeform, as he found a small village... a bit more and would turn to be a city...

But let's continue. I told you about their eyes before: they were big, like children's eyes (or brat's eyes). Innocence was the first impression, but Basara knew better than anybody to differ innocence from that scary emptiness.

They were pretty for human standards. Perhaps beautiful would be the proper word (if Basara cared for such things). It was difficult to say whose ones were male and female, as the standards could be different in this world.

Yes, they were different from each other, he could tell it only looking at them. Some were taller, some slimer, some would have a more tanned skin, some had long hair, other short. But it was difficult to say "this is a guy, and that is a girl", as they seemed all very frail...

Their hair has very soft and thin. Any breeze waved the haircut. Another thing Basara observed was that the hair took the shape of the eyebrowns, beginning nearer the eyes than any human hair cut. All of them had straight hair, and always combed and restrained at the back.

What they did was strange. They didn't seem worried with the usual human routines. The day was coming to an end and he never saw even one of them eating. Even if they seemed to care for clothing, nobody was working as we are used. Basara didn't find any bank as well. The only place that seemed familiar was an building were all people went throught in an very scary ordening (too much order in fact) and came out carrying a pack.

- Oh... what's now? - Basara asked feeling a bit ill.

His next action was to faint.

*****

- And after that I will say that... and that... and...

- Ah... Miss Milene? - Gamlin Kazaki interrupted her self-inserted fable.

- Oh, sorry! Mr. Gamlin you should be upset with me. I'm very rude oh dear... all this time and I didn't talk to you.

- I understand, Miss Mylene. You have too much in your mind, and it would be very selfish of me to invade your private thoughts - Gamlin answered covering the sadness and the jealous in his voice - But I think you didn't notice that we found Basara's location.

- Really? - Mylene asked with a mix of emotions running inside her - So now where do we have to go?

- I already inserted the new coordinates in your navigator system, Miss Mylene - Gamlin explained - now you have to accepted and we'll be there in two hours.

...

- Miss Mylene? - Gamlin called worried - Are you all right?

- Yes, Mr. Gamlin. Thank you - she answered not so sure.

- Are you worried with him, aren't you? - Gamlin smiled to her - Don't: he is a grown up man. He'll be fine.

- Yes... you're right. Thank you again, Mr. Gamlin.

Then they set up their courses and jumped to their destination.

*****

- Hm? Where? - Basara asked to the tall guy/girl at the window when he woke up.

Sure the person didn't understand Basara. But pointed a cup of water - or so thought Basara - with Basara drank in a sec.

OK, his body was more or less OK again. So what's up with these people?

- Can you understand me? - Basara asked the guy.

- Yes - answered the person - Database covers your language.

Geez... Database? What they are?

- So what's up to you guys? - Basara asked - Are you all robots?

- No - was the answer - we are biological beings.

- Are you alive? - Basara asked a bit shocked.

- Yes - answered Ali (short for alien) - Why should we not be?

- You are empty - Basara answered - You don't have any emotion in you, guys. Nothing. Zero.

- According to D@ta$, emotions ruined our previous civilization - explained Ali - Because of that we extirped it from our conciousness.

- Impossible! - Basara said - To be alive and don't have any feelings! That's...

- Not so - Ali answered - After all emotions are electrical signals generated by the brain. If you can identify each emotional signal and neutralize with a correspondet anti-signal you don't have the distress and that noise called emotion stops to mess up the useful signals for the body.

- So what are the useful signals? - Basara asked.

- Basic ones for the life beings don't stop functioning. - was his answer - Eat, make shelters, tend for the built structures, rest...

- Rest... Do you not dream?

- No, as it would lead for emotions again - Ali answered.

- Why are you so badly against emotions? - Basara asked.

- Emotions are uncontrolable. - Ali explained - They make people act in a destructive way most of times, with no reasoning at all.

- So there's something outside there canceling your emotions? - Basara asked - That's why I feel like I ate one of Mylene's dishes?

- We don't have any emotion at all... - Ali answered - the device is functioning only to prevent outsiders, as it's most probable they would try to break havoc in our society. But I don't understand why do you feel so unconfortable.

- Heh, perhaps because I got a too hard grab to my feelings - Basara answered - I can not just give them up, pal. It wouldn't be fun to live like you, guys.

- We can not allow that, visitor - Ali warned - If you plan to stay in this planet, you'll have to get ride of these feelings.

- Don't worry - Basara answered - I don't plan to stay.

- That's something we can not allow as well - Ali replied and as his hand moved towards Basara, the guards restrained the singer.

- Hey! Get your hands of me!

*****

Author final comments: (or "you can pass this part")

_Why?_  
OK, first attempt to do a serious story for Macross 7. Guess I have to prove myself I can do it...

_You didn't name that alien! Or any other!!_  
And neither was my intention doing so.

_You could have writen a good yaoi fic..._

If you talking about my aliens' description, I thought something like Galaxy Express 999 character design, and nothing like yaoi. Nothing against it too.

_Do you plan to solve the Gamlin-Mylene-Basara problem?_  
What? And to miss all the fun of the love's triangle?  
In fact, if I were Mylene I would be very upset if I have to choose between Basara and Gamlin. 

_That's a pretty stupid fanfic!_  
I know, heh... That's why I wrote it. In the day next to "interview"s fanfic.

See you, guys.  
^v^ KIKI

ps: I'd appreciate if you guys/girls pointed out my bad grammar.   
Only don't try to say I wrote this/that character name wrong. I watched the show too long ago in Japanese with no legends, OK?  
Thank you very much, again.


	2. The day music... - part II

This is a Macross 7 fanfiction. No profit is made by author.

Macross 7 and all characters are Haruhiko Mikimoto (original character design), Bandai, Big West, FiX, and Manga Entertainment's copyright.

When: put it after Dynamite and after everything I've already wrote, OK?

_Misato Kiki Inverse presents:_  
**The day music... - part II**

- Finally! - Mylene yelled excited - So it is there where Basara ended up!

- Yes... but - Gamlin Kanzaki seemed unsure and worried.

- Mr. Gamlin? - Mylene called him - What are we waiting for?

- Just a minute, Miss Mylene - he asked her - I don't like it. I think we should wait before...

- I don't see why, Mr. Gamlin - Mylene replied - I won't miss him like last time, because I was too late.

- Miss Mylene!

*****

- OK guys. I know you don't have any sense of humour. So let me go!

- As I said before, it's impossible - Ali answered.

Basara sighed loudly: - OK, OK... But at least tell me what do you plan to do with me?

As a matter of fact, Basara was right to ask in that way. Someone else would think these guys have really weirdo plans, because he was straped down to a surgery table. And he was not a big fan of horror tales.

- As your rate of rejection of our usual emo-nullify field is too high, we have to apply a more intense amplitude locally upon you.

- Turning me a Dumb-tumb? Oh thanks you very much, pal! - but Basara's reply didn't annoy Ali.

- Now it's up to D@ta$ - Ali concluded finishing to fix Basara.

- Up to who? - Basara asked - I thought you would personally apply the "treatment" in me.

- No - Ali answered - I don't have the knowledge to do so. Only D@ta$ can do it.

- Wait a minute - Basara asked - I thought D@ta$ were only a computer.

- That's right - Ali answered - Why do you ask?

- Oh... nothing... - was Basara's answer.

*****

- That's right, Miss Mylene - Gamlin explained - that's a very harmful eletromagnetic emission from that planet.

- So one more reason to hurry up - Mylene said tapping her Valkyrie's controls nervously - that thing can hurt Basara!

- I know - Gamlin agreed thoughtfully - but the problem is that emission only afects brain's electrochemical signals.

- What? - Mylene seemed confuse.

He asked his computer to send data to Mylene's monitor.

- It means that we'll not be able to think properly - Gamlin answered a bit worried.

*****

- I was right then... So you are D@ta$. - Basara said grinning.

- HoW dId yOu knOw? - asked D@ta$.

- A perfect world doesn't run forever without good maintance. - Basara answered.

- ThaT's whY thEn - D@ta$ agreed - So whY yOu cAn't yOu sEe yOu haVe tO accEpt thIs?

- Hm?

- ThIs worLd is in peaCe as it shouLd be frOm the staRt - D@ta$ explained - With no wiLd emotiOns runNing oUt Of contrOll theRe's no wAr, no paIn, no...

- No fun... how boring... I don't mind you or your perfect world. Just let me go!

- SoOn peoPle wOuld disCover us iF yOu leAve - D@ta$ sighed - caN't You sEe it? ThEy wouLd inVade us, thiNkIng we are a eaSy tarGet to conQuer. ThEy...

- If you have that worries then you have no peace at all... - Basara said it seriously - The most precious peace comes from your mind and heart. If you don't have it, all you have is a joke. But never mind that, you already know it! You are just too stubborn to admit it.

- Why yOu caN't sEe it? - D@ta$ askEd exaspErated - If yOu onLy...

- No. You are the one who don't understand, little girl - Basara interrupted the teenager girl who was D@ta$ - I don't know who told you such lies, but this toy's world won't work. If it did why should you be here? Why should you been talking to me?

The girl lost her speech. Basara answered:

- Because you're to dawned alone, sweetheart. That's terrible to be alone in a world full of people. If you don't talk to people sometimes it is sure way to go crazy. That's why it doesn't work. Because without maintenance this world cracks down. But the zelator have to know what is to feel, have to know what is an emotion in order to prevent and "neutralize" it.

- They are dead, you know it! - Basara exploded - that's why you have to talk to me. That's why you can't talk to them! You are killing them supressing their feelings. They are empty, just like broken toys.

- ThaT's Not tRue! - D@ta$ replied - ThEy breAth, thEy eat, thEy haVe children...

- How many children? - Basara asked - What's the point to "make" children? That's it isn't it? If YOU don't say it to them, they would not "make" children at all!

- I-I...

- How much different are they from a cow? Or a chicken? - Basara asked - They are all the same... that's not true, they are worse. They don't dream nor feel... They don't mind with each other at all!

*****

It was useless, Gamlin knew it. But he could not allow Mylene to go alone.

They soon discovered that the field didn't affect their normal reasoning. But Mylene soon discovered what was wrong.

- Until now I was upset, Mr. Gamlin - she said - now it's like I can not feel angry at all...

The field affected their emotional status! To have a Mylene emotionless was a clear sight of it.

But how to scape from their effects? Again Mylene without even thinking found the answer. She only shaked her head as to remember she WAS really upset with Basara. And then she started to sing:

*... jikan ugomeki machi wo  
Tonight tonight...*

Once she sang that song very upset. The beat of the music was quick enough to make company to her heart that time.

*...moyase! Karada no...*

The song increased her "spiritia" then. Now it was helping them again. "Spiritia" is soul, but yet is heart as Basara always sang. From heart comes strenght only if you feel.

And if you care.

*... don't look back again! Furimuku na!...*

And together we can walk to the future.

*****

- WhAt's thaT? - asked D@ta$ startled.

- Heh Mylene is singing. - Basara recognized the song and feelings of the girl amplified by her Valkyrie.

That was true. While he was singing, the field didn't affect him. Only when he stopped and tried to understand this world, the field started to work.

And that's why D@ta$ feared him: he could nullify the emo-whatever field.

*Sa hajimaruze Saturday Night..*

- WhaT? - D@ta$ asked surprised.

*Tyoushi ha doudai?*

- Shut uP. - she ordered.

*Stand up... Beat wo kanjiteru kai?*

- I saId sHut up! - she commanded to no avail. As her orders weren't being obeyed, D@ta$ made something she never understood. She shut up him with her own mounth!

And then, the roof cracked as if Doom itself presented to this world. As if it was the end of the world. And then...

- BASARA! - cried a very familiar voice through the Speaker Pods of Mylene's Valkyrie.

*****

As D@ta$ foresaw, the planet without the emo-nullify field became chaos itself. Ali was wrong: they were yet under the effects of the field. Only they were so used to be tammed for so long time... that they thought they had no emotions left.

As children they were fighting over small and big thinks. No one could be mature enough to handle their own emotions. They never had to before.

- It's a pity that a world so peaceful ended like that - Mylene sighed.

- They were never in peace. - Basara spoke abruptly.

- What? - Mylene asked surprised.

- Basara is right, Miss Mylene - Gamlin agreed - There's no peace only supressing yourself. "One to have peace must have to control itself."

- Hum? - Mylene and Basara turned to the militar pilot.

- That's something I've heard when I was at high school - Gamlin explained embarassed.

- Heh - Basara smiled - You said it, pal!

_Epilogue_

_I can't believe. He kissed that girl! He KISSED that girl! Jeaulous? I'm not jealous! But after all we went through, all the worries I and Mr. Gamlin had... only to find him kissing that girl. Sure that it wasn't because he or she wanted to be kissing (now I understand) but... I had so many things to say, to ask. Not only because of him and Mr. Gamlin, but other thinks, important things. But now I'm all messed up again, I can not think or speak without yelling at him, even if I try very hard to control myself, because he comes with that "what's wrong" face and I know that he doesn't understand what's is wrong, and...Ohhhhh!!!_

_**How come Basara can be so stupid sometimes? I wonder if he plays dumb... no that was not playing. He didn't understand what Miss Mylene feels towards him and... What? It means that she... and I... I mean Miss Mylene and I... She... but Basara... and me...**_

I doN't knoW whY I dId thAt. He felT soO soFt aNd... goOd... thAt's whY the ancIents TolD me to bE carEful. EvEn whEn hIs mountH was shUt, I couLd heAr him. AnD heAr morE... His heArt beaTing, anD the musIc danCing in FronT oF me. BuT he was riGht: wE haD no peaCe, no perFect worLd. OnlY theIr comiNg was Enough for evErything to craCk down... We haVe to do iT again... in the riGht way this time. ThAnks, Basara. I guess I'll never forget you.

....

**Oh, boy. Can anybody explain me what's the deal with brats? Now what, Gamlin?**

FIM

*****

Author final comments: (or "you can pass this part")

_I... didn't understand at all!_  
Welcome to the club!

_Why so short? Two chapters? Come on!_  
I don't have patience to write a Bible. I won't write without anything worth to say.

_It's a critic about our world?_  
Understand it as you please. I only wrote it for fun.

_This time you maintained the original japanese words!_  
Sure! I never translate songs. But as I put it as I remember I'm not sure if I wrote them right, heh...

_When I think Mylene will set up her mind about Gamlin and Basara, you do that!_  
Yep. Am I not devious?

_What's the meaning of the title?!? What happened to the music?!?_  
I don't know! I can't sing here! I can only write! Understand the title as you please!

_YOU MADE MY BASARA TO BE KISSED BY THAT ALIEN GIRL WITH NO NAME!_  
Yep. But as usual, Basara didn't take that too personally. You should follow his example.

_My head aches! That _WriTting _made my head spin! I hate that!_  
I'm sure that D@ta$ will learn to speak better. After all, she is only a teenager.

_Why to make comments if you only talk nonsense!?_  
Because nonsense is my second name, heh.

Thank you for reading.  
KIKI


End file.
